Tengin Khan
Tengin Khan was a powerful spirit warrior that entered the Crunkiverse from the Spirit Realm 40 years before the Crunch. He was able to manifest after an unknown religion botched a summoning ritual, and proceeded to start the course of events known as the Time Gate Crisis. He attempted to ascend to Godhood and eventually Omnigodhood by using the Jar of Fate, but was ultimately defeated and trapped in the past by Jungle Man. History Originally an ancient warrior from the Beginning Times, Tengin Khan was born a fierce warrior for the ancient empire of the Han-Imori, which is now long gone, and fought in many of his nations battles. Eventually becoming the most powerful mortal of his time, Tengin Khan took the seat of emperor and ruled for a long life until the detonation of the World Engine, where he and his people were sucked into the Spirit Realm. 40 years before the Crunch, the remnants of the Han-Imori religion gathered to re-summon the original emperor's of the Han-Imori, but due to a spelling error, Tengin Khan was summoned to the mortal realm at peak power, and with full control of this power. He soon attempted to use the Time Gate to return to the past and gain the power of the Jar of Fate. After reaching the Time Gate, Tengin Khan was able to trick Grenaldy and use the Time Gate. He was able to use the Jar of Fate and had temporary Godhood, but was eventually stopped by the combined efforts of Jungle Man, Aasvik Bhattacharyya, Enoch the Grand, Whil'thus Camaera. Powers and Abilities Even before his summoning in the present day, Tengin was infamous for his battle capabilities. Using one of the Sacred Artifacts, the Pyramid Spear, Tengin was virtually unstoppable in his time. The Pyramid Spear now rests at the bottom of the Wastelands, but it was a spear that could ignore the endurance of a target, effectively making the endurance of his enemies Rank E. After his re-summoning, Tengin Khan grew more powerful due to the emergence of his special move, 10,000 Ancestors. This ability gave Tengin an almost impenetrable defense physically and mentally. He could channel the power and intelligence of his ancestors as well as his people in the Spirit Realm, making him a near 26 on the Beast Index. Tengin, God Among Mortals During the Battle of the Time Gate, Tengin Khan was able to acquire the Jar of Fate from the past and temporarily suffuse himself with it's power. For the short time he had it's power, he was Tengin, God Among Mortals. He gained the powers of a God, perhaps even an Omnigod, and was able to drastically increase his strength, agility, and arcane abilities. However, due to the weakness of his mortal body, the Jar of Fate required 5 minutes to properly make his body indestructible. Until that time, his endurance remained at a C rank, allowing Jungle Man to land a finishing blow and remove the Jar of Fate from Tengin Khan. Tengin, God Among Mortals, is a violent being that has near unmatched strength and speed, and is roughly 40 meters in height. Category:Citizens